Workstations with height-adjustable worktops have long been known, particularly in the form of office or workshop tables. By being able to adjust the height, i.e. the vertical direction of the worktops, the workstation can be optimally adapted to the height of an individual working at said workstation. This may be an important requirement for an ergonomic and, in particular, a working posture that is sparing on the spine and back.
Whereas previously height adjustability was often only possible to a relatively limited extent in order to be able to compensate for height differences within the range of a statistically relative standard deviation of heights of seated adult individuals, nowadays worktops, particularly of desks with increased height adjustability, which allow work to be carried out while standing if required, are very popular. Since carrying out work for a long time while standing may be found to be unpleasant and/or tiring, the fast adjustability of the heights of the worktop suitable for working while standing and sitting, without complication, is important. In particular, frequent adjustment of the vertical position of the worktop to a sufficient degree should be possible without problems.
In order to be able to utilise office areas and storage areas, inter alia, as flexibly as possible, office or desk or workshop tables are in particular provided in parallel in which the frame or legs can be folded in and out with respect to the worktop. However, difficulties may arise with embodiments that can be folded in and out when height-adjustability is also supposed to be provided.
As is known, height-adjustability is frequently implemented using an electric drive. A table frame is described in EP 2 926 688 A1 in which two height-adjustable table legs are connected via a long support body. The table legs each comprise a console on their upper ends in which an electric drive is respectively provided for the associated table leg. In order to fold in the table legs, the consoles, together with the rest of the associated table legs and the associated drive, are folded in towards each other.
However, since electric drives require electric energy and thus, in particular, a connecting cable or similar, such frames are often undesirable. They can also be proportionately susceptible to faults or defects. Mechanically height-adjustable workstations are accordingly favoured as alternatives, but typically they cannot be folded in. In particular, the mechanics in most cases prevent the legs or the frame from folding in.
Against this background, an object of the invention is to propose a height-adjustable frame for furniture such as a table and, in particular, a desk or work table which is easy to construct, can be operated without electric energy and can be folded together saving as much space as possible.